JEALOUSY
by Pirika Anna Usui Kyoyama 0116
Summary: Anna gets jealous by something and...


JEALOUS

DISCLAIMER: HEHEHEH! MY FIRST EVER FIC...THIS IS SHORT! BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST THE FIRST TIME THAT I

POST ONE OF MY STORIES IN FANFICTIONET BUT DONT WORRY MY NEXT FIC WILL BE LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING

I'M ALWAYS UPDATING SOOO IF YOU LIKE MY STORY YOU WILL BE HAPPY.. BUT IF MY STORY DOESNT UPDATE

FAST IT MEANS I'M BUSY IN MY STUDIES...THAT ALL I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS STORY!

ITS SUNDAY MORNING, YOH DOESN'T HAVE A TRAINING BECAUSE ITS WEEKEND…AND THIS DAY IS A SPECIAL DAY BECAUSE ITS ANNA'S B-DAY….

YOH:ANNA!

ANNA:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

YOH:GOOD MORNING

ANNA:YOH!YOU BAKA!YOU SCARED ME…*PHEW* I THOUGH SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU…

YOH:ANNA GET DRESSED UP

ANNA:WHY?

YOH:OH MY GOD!DIDNT REMMEMBER..ITS YOUR B-DAY

ANNA:SOOOO WHATS THE POINT?

YOH:WERE GOING TO MALL LETS BOND TOGETHER

ANNA:UUUHHH..*BLUSHED*OOHH YEAH I FORGOT ITS SUNDAY YOU DON'T HAVE A TRAINING SOOOO WE CAN GO OUTSIDE

YOH:YES !

ANNA:WAIT YOH I WILL GOING TO TAKE A BATH AND CHANGE MY CLOTHES NOW….

YOH:I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU

ANNA IS NOW DRESSED SHE WEAR A BLACK MINI SKIRT AND A PINK SLEEVELESS TOP AND SHE WEAR A BROWNBOOTS FOR HER FOOTWEAR (we have the same clothes huh..)

YOH:WOW! YOU LOOK SOOO BEAUTIFUL YOU KNOW ANNA YOUR SOOO BEAUTIFUL YOU LOOK LIKE A GODDESS EVEN YOU DIDN'T A WEAR A BEAUTIFUL DRESS EVEN YOU JUST WEAR A RAG..

ANNA: *BLUSHED* THANKS YOH SOOO LETS GO?

YOH:OK *SMILES*

WHEN THEY ARE ALREADY IN THE MALL THEY ATE ON MCDONALDS ….

YOH: WAIT FOR ME ANNA.. I WILL GOING TO ORDER OUR FOOD UMMM WHAT DO YOU LIKE

ANNA:UMMM CHEESE BURGER AND A COKE MCFLOAT..

YOH:OK

WHILE SHE WAS WAITING SHE SAW TWO GIRLS WHO ALWAYS STARES ON YOH….SHE LISTEN TO THE CONVERSATION OF THE TWO GIRLS..

GIRL 1:HEY!GIRL SEE THAT GUY HE LOOKS CUTE RIGHT?

GIRL 2:YEAH! LETS GO AND INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO HIM

GIRL 1:BUT WHAT IF HE ALREADY HAD A GIRLFRIEND?

GIRL 2: I WISH HE DOESN'T HAVE.

GIRL 1 : OK LETS APPROACH HIM….

GIRL:UHHH HE FINISHED ORDERING ALREADY

THE TWO GIRL STILL STARE TO YOH UNTIL YOH CAME TO GIVETHE FOOD TO ANNA

YOH:HERE ITS IS ANNA..*SMILE* HUH? eaT THAT WILE ITS HOT..

ANNA: OK OK… *LOOK ANGRY TO THE TWO GIRLS*

GIRL 1:OOHHH…HE ALREADY HAD A GIRLFRIEND AND THE GIRL IS BEAUTIFUL

GIRL 2:THINK POSITIVE GIRL…HEY! IF SHE IS THE GIRLFRIEND OF THAT CUTE BOY THEY ARE HUGGING EACH OTHER AND ACT LIKE A COUPLE BUT THEY DIDN'T LOOK LIKE A COUPLE THEY ARE NOT SWEET TO EACH OTHER..MAYBE SHES ONLY A SISTER OR MAYBE A FRIEND

GIRL 1:LETS GO TO THE CR AND FIX OURSELVES…*SMILE*

ANNA:(THINKS) THAT TWO GIRLS THEY WILL GONNA FLIRT WITH MY YOH….UMMM YOH I WILL GO TO THE CONFORT ROOM I WILL GOING TO URINATE..

ANNA GO TO THE CR WITH THE TWO GIRLS AND LISTEN TO THEIR CONVERSATION AGAIN

GIRL 2:LETS GO….WE ALREADY LOOK BEAUTIFUL…

GIRL 1:RIGHT…..I CANT WAIT TO MEET HIM

ANNA FOLLOWED THE TWO GIRLS

GIRL 1:HELLO…

YOH:AHHH HI…

GIRL 2:WHATS YOUR NAME

YOH:UMMM I'M ASAKURA YOH WHY?

GIRL 1:WE JUST WANT TO MEET YOU…YOU KNOW YOUR SOOO HANDSOME WE REALLY LIKE YOU!

YOH (THINKS) :OH MEN! THIS GIRLS ARE REALLY FLIRT...THATS THE REASON WHY ANNA LOOKS MAD AT THEM A FEW MINUTES AGO I WILL SHOW TO THEM HOW MUCH I LOVE ANNA AND THAT IS FOR MY ANNA TOO..

GIRL 2: DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND..?

ANNA:YOH! * WHILE RUNNING THEN SHE QUICKLY HUG YOH*

YOH:OHH ANNA!AHHH BY THE WAY GIRLS YOUR ASKING ME IF I HAD A GIRLFRIEND…HEHEHE!ACTUALLY I HAD A FIANCEE AND THIS SHE…SHE IS KYOUYAMA ANNA MY FUTURE WIFE OUR FAMILY ARRANGE OU MARRIAGE SINCE THREE BUT EVEN OUR ENGAGEMENT IS JUST BEEN SET UP WE STILL LOVE EACH OTHER..I CANNOT REPLACE HER..IF SHE WILL DIE I WILL JOIN WITH HER..IF SHE WILL GONE IN MY LIFE I SWEAR I WILL GONNA DIE….HEHEHEEH I'M SOO CORNY RIGHT BUT ALL THE WORDS THAT CAME OUT TO MY MOUTH ARE ALL TRUE BY THE WAY…ITS NICE TO MEET YOU TWO…

ANNA:LETS GO YOH….*SMILE AND THEN SHE QUICKLY PECK ON HIS CHEEK*

YOH:HEHEHE*BLUSHED* WE NEED TO GO BYE GIRLS…

GIRL 1:HEHEHE WERE REALLY HOPELESS TO THAT BOY HES CUTE BUT HE REALLY LOVE THE GIRL NO DOUBT SHE ANNA KYOUYAMA RIGHT I HEARED ABOUT HER SHES STUDYING SHINRA PRIVATE HIGH AND THEY SAY SHES REALLY INTELLIGENT,BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED SHE WON MANY CONTEST AND THEY SAID THEIR ROOM IS ALWAYS IN ORDER BECAUSE OF HER..SHES A GREAT LEADER… HEHEHE WE CANT COMPETE ON HER…

GIRL 2:YEAH LETS FIND ANOTHER…

GIRL 1:NOW IVE ALREADY SEEN ANNA KYOUYAMA PERSONALLY SHES REALLY BEAUTIFUL NE?

GIRL 2:YEAH LETS COPY HER ATTITUDE AND THE WAY SHE DRESS SOO WE CAN PICK A CTE GUY TOO (WHEN REN AND PIRIKA SUDDENLY APPEARED ANOTHER BATCH OF COUPLE THAT THEY WILL DESTROY HAHA)

IN YOH AND ANNA..ANNA STILL HUGGING HIM WHILE THEY ARE WALKING

ANNA:HEY YOH…WHY DID YOU SAY THAT…?

YOH:BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THEY WANT TO MEET ME BECAUSE THEY LIKE ME I KNOW YOUR JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU HEARED THEIR CONVERSATIONS RIGHT? I HEARED IT TOO….I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M HAPPY TO SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE WITH YOU AISHITERU AND OTANJOOBI OMEDETOU ANNA CHAN

ANNA: WO AI NI TOO *SMILE*BUT LIKE I SAID I HATE THE WORD CHAN IN MY NAME….

YOH:HEHEHEH! SOORY I FORGOT…*SMILE*

ANNA:HAHAHAHAH

YOH:HAHAHAHAHAH

ANNA:THANKS YOH THIS IS THE BEST B-DAY EVER!ARIGATOU ANATA!

YOH:OHHH YOUR SO SWEET…

YOH HUG HER AND ANNA FEEL THAT YOHS LIPS WERE NOW ON HER..THEY KISSED PASSIONATELY….

DISLAIMER:SOOO HOWS MY STORY! HEHEHEHE! I'M REALLY A YONA LOVETEAM FAN I HATE TAMAO…! I'M SOOO SORRY TO HER FANS EVEN IF ONE TAMAOS FAN FIGHT WITH ME I REALLY DON'T CARE IM JUST WASTING MY TIME IN IT I ONLY LOVE TAMAO IF SHE JUST GO FOR A ANOTHER BOY BUT DON'T FLIRT WITH YOH OR ELSE I WILL GOING TO BE MAD I REALLY HATE YOHxTAMAO EEEEEKKKK IT LOOKS STUPID..!ITS MAKES MY BLOOD PUMP AND READY TO KILL SOMEONE BECAUSE THE REAL SK IS YOH AND ANNA ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER EVEN TAKEISAMMA DIDN'T PUT I LOVE WORD IN THE MANGA AND ANIME HE OUT OTHER DEEP WORDS THAT IS EQUALLY LIKE I LOVE YOU TOO…I'M REALLY ADDICTED WITH SHAMAN KING….IM REALLY CRAZY IN IT….I ALWAYS THANKFUL THAT HIROYUKI TAKEI THAT HE MADE THE SHAMAN KING!BUT I'M STILL WAITING FOR THE SK FLOWERS..OHHH PLEASE REVIEW THANK FOR READING….REVIEW WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT…WAIT FOR MY NEXT FIC


End file.
